This invention relates to a railway train set for the renewal of railway tracks, comprising an operative assembly provided with means for removing the old rails, and with means for allowing at least one of the axles to advance on the railway track already deprived of the rails.
There are several known types of railway vehicles or train sets which can be displaced (by their own means or attached behind other train sets) on railway tracks for being transferred from a depot to a working area where, after having reached it, they perform by, mechanised means, the operations of removing the rails to be substituted, removing the old sleepers, levelling or displacing or scarifying the ballast, laying the new sleepers, and finally laying the new rails in lieu of the former ones. The support and guidance of such a railway train set may be entrusted to the pre-existent track only in the leading part of the train set, because beginning from the point at which the rails have been removed the support and guidance provided by the track are missing. It is therefore necessary to provide special support means, different from a simple axle or bogie, which usually are formed by crawler supports resting on the ballast, and are not satisfactory. More advanced devices have also been proposed, which comprise a sliding shoe with rollers or crawlers which is disposed beneath the axle of the vehicle and slides on the old sleepers that are still installed, but in this case difficulties arise, which are due to the fact that the displacement of the sliding shoe takes place under the entire load to which the axle is subjected.